Abby James
by Plot Bunnies Will Kill Me
Summary: After the brutal murder of her parents, Abby James is sent away from her home in L.A. and is discovered to have genius qualities by Whammy, who was testing the orphans. She refuses to go with him, so he sends Matt and Mello to convince her. MattMello.


**This is an A.U., so if some of the details don't add up, chill.**

Naomi Misora was annoyed. There was a string of murders in L.A again and they looked suspiciously like B.B's. Except they _weren't. _ Little details were off, were wrong. There were no tightly coded riddles, hints to the next murder. Just bloody remains. Whole families were being killed, rather than one choice victim. But the stupid F.B.I refused to admit it. They put her on the case, instead of someone that wasn't needed somewhere else.

_Calm Misora, be calm._

The news of a fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth victims were in that morning and her superiors were hounding her to finish this before there was another. She took a deep breath and put her leather jacket on. She was going to the latest scene; survey things with her own eyes, pick up something that the police hadn't. B taught her that. Tiny, insignificant details can often mean the difference in a case.

She shook off recollections of the eccentric detec- criminal. After three months she still had to correct herself. She mounted her polished motorcycle and headed to 340 Idle View.

The house itself was charming, totally deceiving to what lay within. Naomi walked up a path lined with bright colored flowers, entered, and was greeted with the sight of three mangled corpses. Blood was all over the floor, but was deflected by her rain boots when she walked into the kitchen. Blood was splashed up the walls. But the corpses were the most disturbing. They were arranged so the appeared normal. The mother was propped up against the counter, like she was washing her hands. The father and little blond haired girl were seated at the kitchen table, with empty dishes set in front of them.

_Wait… the file said the James's had two children… _

The elder wasn't here. The file had only recorded three murders, so where was she? Why was she not with the rest of them? Dread loomed over Naomi like a dark toxic cloud. Was it her? Could she have murdered twelve people, then her family? What was the motive?

_Think reasonably Misora. They could have made a mistake in the file, or not found the body because she was in a different part of the house._

The door behind Naomi opened. She whipped around to face an attacker, only to find a smiling girl.

"Mom, I'm home! Sorry for coming home late Marie invited me after drama and her mom drove us to school." The girl turned from hanging her coat up only to see Naomi and beyond her the bodies of her family. Her face blanched and her eyes scanned the scene, taking in Naomi's gun and all possible exits.

Her blond hair was darker than her sisters, more of a dirty blond. Her eyes matched her mother's, a clear blue-green. Her pupils had grown in panic and she was tensing to run, logically assuming that the strange woman in her house was the murderer of her beloved family.

Naomi holstered her gun and raised her hands, a silent gesture of surrender. The girl didn't relax, but her eyes stopped darting around the room and focused on Naomi. More specifically, she focused on the gun at Naomi's side.

_Play this carefully Misora, no need to frighten her more. Be clear but not mean. _Easier thought than done, as compassion was never one of Naomi's strong points.

"Relax. My name is Naomi Misora and I am a detective working for the police. I am investigating the murders of your family, which happened sometime last night." Naomi hoped that by telling the girl everything at once, the child would assume correctly that Naomi was not the killer of her beautiful family.

"Where's your badge?"

The hoarse voice startled Naomi. After seeing bodies of loved ones, most people went into shock. The kid's lack of reaction was startling and highly suspicious. Despite the suspicions creeping on her, Naomi held up her badge. The girl eyes scanned it and then she ran toward her slaughtered family, muffled sobs coming from her mouth. Naomi caught her with an outstretched arm and pulled the girl close to herself. She held still while the James's eldest child sobbed her heart out into Naomi's leather jacket. This was reassuring as the girl wasn't going into shock but was clearly reacting with grief.

"What's your name?" Naomi couldn't remember the name in the file for the life of her.

"Abby." The answer was muffled against the leather of Naomi's jacket and in between hiccupping sobs. However it was comprehensible enough for Naomi to make it out. Abby removed her vice-like hold on Naomi's jacket and backed up a step. Looking the girl her red-rimmed eyes, Naomi guessed the girl was about thirteen.

"Okay Abby, would you mind answering some questions about this? We need your help in order to catch who did this." Abby nodded her head in assent. "Who were you with last night?"

"My friend Marie invited me over to her place after practice for the school play ran late. It was raining really hard last night, so her mom didn't want me walking home, or risk driving. So I stayed over her house for the night." All of those cop shows were good for something. Whenever Naomi asked where someone was, they gave her a clear answer, knowing stalling just made them more suspicious.

"Do you know of anyone that would have a grudge against your family? Anyone at all, no matter how silly it may seem."

"No- Well there was this one guy."

"What guy?"

Abby took a calming breath. "There is- was this one guy hanging around. He never spoke directly to my sister or I, but I've seen him hanging around and Dad told us not to talk to him."

"Could you describe him for me?" This could be the big break in the case. There had been no survivors to any of the other crimes and no witnesses. The man was as careful as B was, if nothing else.

"He looked homeless. Long messy black hair. Looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Other than that, I don't know. I never really paid much attention, I thought it was nothing." It looked like a fresh wave of tears was coming upon Abby, so Naomi decided that was enough.

"Okay, thank you for helping. This could be what solves the case for us. You're going to need to come with me and I'll get you set up somewhere."

That last statement made Abby look up sharply. "What?"

"You can't stay here." Abby looked around for the first time since she entered and realized that they had been calmly holding a conversation in the same room as her dead families bodies. Abby nodded weakly and Naomi led her out of the house.

Naomi grabbed the helmet off the handlebars of the motorcycle and tossed it to Abby. She then shrugged of her leather jacket and repeated the gesture. Abby looked at her quizzically.

"How else are we going to get there? You can't drive and I can't leave my bike here."

"I've never ridden before." Abby stated meekly.

"I'll be the one driving. All you have to do is hold on." Naomi got on the bike and motioned Abby to do the same. Reluctantly, the girl did as told.

The woman and the girl rode on the bike back to the police station. There, it was decided that Abby would be shipped away from her home of L.A and to dreary Connecticut and staying with a friend of the chiefs. Abby was silent the whole time, only nodding and shaking her head in answer to questions posed to her.

There Abby's fate was decided. Abby was shipped over a plane to Connecticut and Naomi Misora never heard from the girl again.

**A.N: I am guessing the whole police process. The reason for the move will be explained. **

**To clear up confusion, this is after the L.A.B.B timeline, but before the whole Kira mess. **


End file.
